David Jehoahaz Abraham
David Jehoahaz Abraham (in Japanese: ダビデ・ヨアズ・アブラハム, Dabide.Yoazu.Aburahamu) is a major antagonist in Magi. He is a powerful magician that comes from Alma Torran. He is the father of Solomon and the grandfather of the main protagonist Aladdin. Personality David is ruthless as he purposefully put all other species on Alma Torran under intense psychological and physical torture to steal their powers. He believes humans are the supreme species chosen under god, Ill Ilah. David is also power-hungry as for many centuries he tried to sap the life force of Ill Ilah to surpass it to become god himself and to find the singularity behind the existence of everything. David is also very sadistic as he took delight in slaughtering Solomon (his son's) friends and compatriots at his base and killing other innocent lives. He also does not care for his son, Solomon, after his betrayal and ultimately decided to wage war against him and his friends. David, like Sinbad, is shown to be sophisticated when speaking to others. Like the latter, he is also forceful when it comes to making people to accept his ideologies. Unlike Sinbad, David is shown to be openly malevolent when he told many people about his idea of destroying other people. David is also treacherous as he got into an alliance with Sinbad and Arba but when Sinbad became god he immediately betrayed both of them to become god himself. David truly does not care for the lives and well-being of people as shown by how he attempted to kill as many people on Earth and is only concerned with himself. Abilities David was renowned in Alma Torran as a powerful magician that his son viewed as formidable. His skills as a magician was of the highest potency. He was able to travel through space-time and find Ill Ilah. As an intellectual magician, he was able to formulate spells to steal power from it to enhance his power. With his knowledge of spells and magic, David also sets up a prison complex that was made in place to torture other species of Alma Torran that were not human. As a fighter, David was known to be very powerful and tactical. He was able to construct strategical plans that would distract and lure his enemies into a trap all the while carrying out his moves. In his battle against his son, David has shown himself to be as powerful as his son in battle since the two of them could fight each other on the same level. In addition to his powerful magic abilities, David is able to have his soul reside within another person and is capable of possessing them like Arba. With his knowledge in magic and psychic abilities, David is knowledgeable of many magic techniques. David like Ugo and Sinbad is able to also become god by surpassing them. As a god, David has superhuman strength and is able to physically destroy anything near him. After becoming god, David also have the ability to warp his setting and alter the terrain around him and shape-shift. David can summon a large army of sacred palace guardians to attack those for him. In his rift form, David is able to cover a larger area with his attacks and can pierce the earth with his attacks. After becoming the new god, David has access to a wide variety of skills and techniques. Biography Past Hundreds of years in the past on Alma Torran, David found Ill Ilah in a different space time. Obsessed with power, David decided that he wanted to steal the powers from the god and surpass it. With that goal in mind, David also found a group of other powerful magicians to form a powerful and tyrannical government to govern the world of Alma Torran. He was also disgusted by the other species of Alma Torran and decided to imprison them and subject them to intense torture. After witnessing his father's monstrous tyranny, his son Solomon, decided to rebel against him and set up their group to battle against his father. During the time of rebel, Solomon decided to battle his father. During the battle, David sets up a trap where he deceived his son and his group into thinking that the he was located in that particular location. However, David and his magicians went to a populated city that Solomon was residence of which lacked any defense and ruthlessly slaughtered all the citizens. After the attack, David returned to the city where Solomon was at and sadistically bragged about his attack on the city where he was just at and began battling him. Towards the end of the battle, David decided to kill himself as part of his overall agenda to get more power in the future. David ended up in the same dimension as the deceased inhabitants of Alma Torran and Ill Ilah. During his time in the dimension, David would talk about gaining power and spreading destruction in the future. David eventually left the dimension he was in. Hundreds of years into the future after the destruction of Alma Torran by Arba and Ill Ilah, David resurfaces as an entity that resides within Sinbad. He has a discussion with Arba (who has took possession of Hakuei Ren) and the two of them decide to become allies. Final Arc When Sinbad's corporation got into a heavy competition with Alibaba's corporation, David's voice would appear in Sinbad's head encouraging him to continue towards his goals. When Sinbad met with Alibaba and Aladdin after a long time of not meeting them, David's voice disappeared leaving Sinbad questioning why he stopped speaking to him. Arba appeared one night in Sinbad's bed room and suggested that he goes to the Sacred Palace, fight the enemies there and become the new god. Arba told Sinbad it is one percent chance of survival and the latter was skeptical of her until he decides to go with her to the Sacred Palace. When Arba summoned the spell to allow Sinbad to enter the Sacred Palace and after fighting many guards, Sinbad confronts Ugo, the god within the Sacred Palace. Sinbad was defeated and died from his encounter with Ugo and went into the ruhk flow but the black ruhk that he had on him manifested into David. David proceeds to use the black ruhk to take over Ugo and corrupt him. After doing that, David became the new god but Ugo reappears and grabbed David. Confused, David wanted to know how he surpassed him. Ugo told him of the power to simply transcend gods. David wanted to become allies with Ugo but the latter decides to place David in a fish bowl in the form of Ill Ilah and allow him to create his own universe and become his own god. While creating his own universe and contemplating about Sinbad, Sinbad appeared before David as a new powerful god. Sinbad took over the Sacred Palace to Ugo and Arba's shock and became the new god with David as his new magi. Sinbad then rewrote the ruhk in his own favor. Later, when Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, and Judar all fought Sinbad in the Sacred Palace to have the ruhk rewritten so that people can have their own free will and opinion, Alibaba, Arba, Ugo, and Aladdin discussed other solutions besides going forward with the plan and going back to Solomon's way. The group talked about improving upon their own universe and travel to other universes to meet other gods and species in order to unify. Sinbad decides that he did not want to go forward with everyone return to the ruhk and heard their ideas. Despite Sinbad stopping the sun from setting to start the return to the ruhk process it set anyways. At that moment, David took over Sinbad and caught Arba within him and became the new god. David encounters his grandson Aladdin and the other fighters and fought them. David wanted to capture Aladdin so that he could use him to activate Solomon's Wisdom so that he can get more power but Sinbad escaped from David and became the new god and Arba escaped from him. Arba states that David's real body is not in the Sacred Palace and it is elsewhere. The fighters all left except for Sinbad who stayed behind to fight David. In the real world, David summoned all the sacred palace guards to wreak havoc on the planet and attack everyone and turn many of them into ruhk. As this went on, Aladdin decides to go into the great rift to meet David. As Alibaba tried to fight off antagonistic forces and the palace guardians, David's real body rose from the rift as a large disk-like structure and proceeds to attack everyone around it. As Aladdin tries to find David within the disk-like structure, Alibaba tries to fight the monster back by himself until a couple allies like Kouen and those who were affected by Sinbad's rewriting of the ruhk banded together to fight against David. At the same time within the Sacred Palace, David fights Sinbad. With their knowledge of becoming god, they continue to surpass each other multiple times. David tries to talk Sinbad into submission and into accepting the idea of making everyone return to the ruhk. Sinbad agreed with David's idea of having everyone return to the ruhk but still opposed him and tried to fight him back. Sinbad was overwhelmed by David when he became the new god and gained more power by having his real body ascend with more power. However, Sinbad manages to overwhelm him and rewrite everyone's ruhk back to make them have their free will. Aladdin confronts David in the great rift and asks him about his motives and ideas. After hearing David's explanation, Aladdin concludes that David is nothing more than a coward and tell him that he has more reasons than being a magi. Sinbad takes over David's spiritual form to tell Aladdin the plan to destroy David. Sinbad also told the fighters nearby the plan as well but Alibaba disagreed with it as all the other metal vessel users would have to die leaving him as the only one left. With their efforts, the fighters continue to attack David's body. Sinbad took his last moments to tell Aladdin that he was sorry about what he had done and thanks him for what he did before David took control of Sinbad and eliminates him. David in his monster form then attempts to kill Aladdin. However, the spirits of Solomon and Sheeba appeared along with Aladdin and killed him with a powerful magic attack. With the attack, David's real body also disappeared. Gallery Ill Ilah David.png|David in the form of Ill Ilah creating a universe. David when he was younger.png|David when he was younger. David smiling.png|David smiling while talking to Ugo. David smile.png|David's evil smile. David rift form.png|David's valley and rift form. David and Sinbad.png|David (on the left) and Sinbad (on the right). David 01.png|David's form after creating his universe. David_Sinbad_and_Aladdin.png|David takes over and eliminates Sinbad. Screenshot_2019-06-10-14-16-59(1).png|David smiling while talking to Aladdin. Screenshot_2019-06-10-14-17-07(1).png|David's angry stare. Screenshot_2019-06-10-15-04-17(1).png|David's demise. Trivia *David's appearance bears a great resemblance to one of the main protagonists of Magi, Sinbad. **In fact, it was revealed by Mother Dragon that Sinbad has a connection to David. Navigation Category:Spoilers Category:Magi Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Suicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Parents Category:Bigger Bads Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Psychics Category:Thief Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supremacists Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magic Category:Deities Category:Paranormal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Mastermind Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Master Orator Category:Usurper Category:Evil Creator Category:Defilers Category:Egotist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:One-Man Army